lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Sauron
'Sauron or "''The Great Evil" '''is the Dark Lord of Mordor . He is responsible for much of the darkness that now spreads throughout the world. He caused the 9 kings of Man to turn to the darkside, and through his guidence the Orcs are spreading at an alarming rate. He also is in a control position with 2 Human Kingdoms (Umbar, Easterlings ) who have fallen to darkness. The only son of the Evil God Malekor he was once a noble man. He slowly lost his mind as the knowledge of what he was began to become aware to him. The more he knew the more evil he was capable of until he is now perhaps the most evil thing alive in Europe . History Early History Sauron was once named James Kilray, and was born in the city of Palias in Croatia . In a fact unknown to him for a long time he was the son of Malekor a near god who had been thought destroyed during the First War with Chaos . In fact Malekor had survived and had sought out a male heir to himself. After centuries of failed attempts, Sauron was finnally born. In Sauron Malekor imprinted all of his malice, hate, and power and then waited for the day that Sauron would come find him so that he could regain the power he had lost to the Elves . Growing up As James grew up he began to have terrible dreams nearly every night, and sometimes the dreams would spill into his day causing him to have extremely violent and evil thoughts. After years of repressing this he finnally met with a spirit women of his tribe, and she told him that he was filled with the demon Malekor. At first he thought the women to be nuts, but as time went on and the thoughts got worse and worse he came to want to know more. He went back to the Spirit women and when she was unable to tell him more he broke out into a fit of rage and murdered her. Following the murder he ran from his home and after years of solititude he came to become a mercenary in the service of Numenor . Mercenary As a mercenary he began to personify the very evil he was hiding from. Before he even knew what was happening he became known as a brutal mercenary who you hired when you needed a really brutal mission done. Over the course of these years he was responsible for more rapes, murders, massacres and killings then anyone else in Europe. So bad did he become that eventually even the morally bankrupt Numenor began to want him stopped. Rise of Sauron With the knowledge of what he was, he now lost of traces of James, and became what his evil father wished him to become in a tool of Evil. Changing his name to Sauron he wandered Europe for centuries honing his abilities attempting to find a way to become greater then his destroyed father. The moment he came across a Trolloc he knew what he would do. Expansion Present Day Relationships Flemeth Main Article : Flemeth Flemeth and Sauron were born in the same village, when Sauron was a young man in Croatia. During his early life here he met a wise women of which he asked whether or not he was the evil man that his father told him he was. This wise women gave him the wrong anwser and years later he would return and still not get the anwser he wanted but this time he was overcome with rage and slew the wise women. This wise women was Flemeth. Although Sauron believed her dead in fact, she had faked her death in order to make him lose himself. It was her death that finally pushed Sauron over the edge, and made him accept the monster he was. Centuries went by and Flemeth grew her Kingdom, and so did Sauron. Eventually Flemeth approached Sauron and told him that he was a part of something bigger then just himself. Category:Mordor Category:King Category:People